Love Will Perservere
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Sequal to Our Love Will Survive Jasmine and Jafar are married and are to become the new rulers of Agrabah but what happens when another villain tries to take over the throne.
1. Rememberance

Jasmine and Jafar were lying on the bed together talking, they had just gotten married, and are very happy. "I love you more than life itself Jasmine. I'm so glad that everything that has happened has bought us together," said Jafar smiling at Jasmine.

"I love you too Jafar. Fate has bought us together, and now no force on Earth can stand in our way. We may have trials, ups and downs but we'll get through it together," said Jasmine.

They kiss and hold each other on the bed. Iago was watching outside the room.  
"Oh great mushy stuff again," said Iago to himself.

"I'm so glad my daughter found someone to love as much as Aladdin, since he died she hasn't been the same, but now she's happier than she's been in a long time and I"m happy for her," said the Sultan. "Honestly this will take time to get used to, but any friend of Jasmine's will eventually be a friend of ours," said Genie.  
Abu nodded. "Okay this is definetly not my style too mushy!" exclaimed Iago.

Jafar and Jasmine were still busy being mushy and grossing Iago out.

"They're watching us," said Jasmine.

"Let's not worry about it," said Jafar. Jasmine agreed, they kissed.  
Jasmine thought about all the memories. The good and the bad. From the first fight to the first "I love you"

_When I first said I love you I couldn't believe I said it. Like "I did NOT just say that" it didn't make sense at first, but now it does. It makes perfect sense.  
People still give me dirty looks when I walk by, but I don't care anymore. They can talk all they want._ Jasmine thought to herself.

Jasmine didn't care what people thought anymore, she was happier than she's been in a long time, and she would not let anybody ruin it. Iago was sick of all the mushy stuff in the palace. At least that's what he showed, but the truth his he was kind of a softy himself. Especially toward Abu.  
Iago remembers when Abu was grieving over Aladdin's death, how Iago was holding Abu and Abu started to feel better. Sometimes Iago would make snarky comments, but immedietly regret it.


	2. The Sorcerer's Plan

Meanwhile, a sorcerer was planning to take over Agrabah. Jafar and Jasmine were to be the new rulers of Agrabah, the sorcerer's name is Firyal. 

"How do I take over Agrabah? Well first I have to separate those two love birds somehow. Wait, you cannot separate a married couple. I have to kill Jafar in order to separate the two. Though how will I go about it? My powers do not allow me to kill anybody, so how will I go about this? I guess I have to do it the old fashion way, beheading, but wait,  
the law says you cannot be beheaded for something you did not do. Though wait, I can find a lot of crimes in the past he has committed, and been forgiven of.

How will Princess Jasmine know about this? I guess I will have to make an announcement that her husband will die soon. Though wait,  
she will do ANYTHING to protect him. I must trap her somehow," Firyal thought about it.

Having no idea about Firyal's plans everyone was having fun in the palace getting ready for the sultan's royal announcement.  
Jasmine also had an announcement to make.

"Father has a royal announcement to make, it's about us," said Jasmine.

"Really, what's he announcing?" asked Jafar who was rather confused.

"It's a surprise," said Jasmine.

"Really? Is it good?" asked Jafar.

"It's wonderful," said Jasmine wrapping her arms around Jafar.

"Oh great, more mushy stuff," Iago complained. Abu just glanced at the couple in disgust.

"I think it's great that they're in love," said Genie.

"Okay everyone it's time," said Sultan. They all went to the banquet hall. Everyone was so excited about the Sultan's speech.

"I will be giving up the throne very soon, and guess who will be taking over? You got it, Jafar and Jasmine," the sultan began.  
They were both very excited. Suddenly a big cloud of smoke reached Jasmine's nostrils, Jasmine grabbed Jafar's hand BANG. Firyal appeared.

"Okay everyone's chearing, well not for long, because soon I will be the ruler of Agrabah," said Firyal.

"You will not take away something that's rightfully ours," said Jasmine.

"Ahhhhh well Princess the one you love most will soon be dead and you will marry ME, and I will get my way!" yelled Firyal.

"Evil does not pay Firyal, believe me I know," said Jafar.

"I will never marry you Firyal, besides I'm already married and there is nothing you can do. You can try to come between us but I won't let you!" yelled Jasmine.

"I'll be back!" yelled Firyal. Firyal disappeared. Jafar took Jasmine in his arms.

"He doesn't know who she's messing with," said Jafar.

"I'd never let anything happen to you. I love you. I won't let her get you," said Jasmine.

"I have faith," said Jafar. They kissed.


End file.
